The Girl Knows What She Wants
by MsBlackOut
Summary: Adrien is blind to many things, including just how far Chloe is willing to go to get him. Desperate to get out of a tight squeeze he tries to escape as Cat Noir. Ladybug stumbles across their rather awkward encounter which results in an unexpected reveal. (One shot)


The stylus moved rapidly across the screen as Adrien concentrated on his homework. He frowned as his phone buzzed. Plagg floated over his shoulder, "Looks like you got another message from your girlfriend."

Adrien sighed, "Chloe isn't my girlfriend."

Plagg chuckled, "Tell her that."

"I've known her forever, Plagg. It's not like that."

The kwami landed on his desk and crossed him arms, "Not for you but she thinks otherwise."

Adrien exhaled slowly, "You really think so?"

"She jumps on you nearly every time she sees you."

"She's an excitable person."

"And you're blind to a lot of things."

Adrien shook his head and picked up his phone scanning the text message. "She wants me to go over to her place tonight, apparently it's urgent."

"Aren't you supposed to be going on patrol?"

"No, it's Ladybug's turn."

Plagg floated up to his shoulder, "But you usually go anyway."

Adrien looked away, "I like to check if she needs me."

Plagg gave a knowing look, "You can't stay away."

He ran a hand through his hair, "There might be a bit of that too. Anyway, I guess I should go and see Chloe, she might be in trouble."

"She causes enough of it."

Adrien didn't disagree.

* * *

"Finally, he answered me," Chloe snapped as Sabrina put the final touches to the room.

"Is he coming?"

"Yeah of course, as if he'd say no."

"It's going to be so romantic," Sabrina cooed as she spun around in a twirl.

"It better be. I'm sick of waiting for him to make a move."

A sense of foreboding latched onto Adrien the moment he walked into hotel and it only increased as he stood before Chloe's door. His hand lifted to knock when Plagg whispered, "You can still back out."

"It could be an akuma."

"Or something worse," Plagg muttered as he nestled into his usual hiding spot.

Adrien's knuckles barely touched the door before it opened. His jaw dropped as Chloe gave him a come-hither look while wrapped in a red satin robe. Her hand shot out and locked on his wrist dragging him inside before his brain could process what was happening.

"Hi Adrikins," she purred as she slammed the door and made a show of locking it.

His eyes were wide and he lifted his free hand to ward her off, "Hi Chloe, um what's going on?"

"I'm tired of playing this game," she said as she walked her fingers up his chest, "it's time we act upon this unspoken thing we have."

"Unspoken thing?" he cringed.

"You can't deny the chemistry between us," she snaked her arms around his neck. "We shouldn't fight it." She gazed at his lips and made her move.

Adrien turned his face away so she only kissed his cheek, "Chloe I don't know what you're talking about." He pulled her arms away as he backed onto the balcony.

She latched onto his waist instead, "You don't need to play hard to get. I know you want me as much as I want you."

His back hit the railing and he found himself cornered, he glanced downward and wished he were transformed as he'd easily escape. He jumped as Chloe nipped his earlobe. Her arms dropped away and he felt a brief sense of relief. It was quickly replaced with horror as she untied her robe and let it drop open.

* * *

Ladybug was swinging between buildings feeling a little bored when she spotted them. The muscles in her jaw clenched and she swung her way towards them. She landed on the rooftop and took in the scene below. Adrien's face displayed dread and alarm which only intensified as Chloe pulled open her robe and displayed her skimpy black bikini to him. Ladybug ground her teeth, the witch was not only after her man but also wearing her colours.

She was about to move into action but hesitated. The last time she'd let her jealously get a hold of her she'd ended up causing an akuma attack. Chloe was a volatile creature and having Adrien snatched away from her was likely to cause yet another akuma. She needed to consider how she could help.

* * *

Adrien had to think fast and he needed to get away. Chloe sauntered toward him running her fingers down her own cleavage. "What do you think, Adrikins? Ready to hit the spa bath with me?"

He grabbed the edges of her robe and pushed them together, "Err I think I'll pass. I left my swimmers at home."

"Oh, that doesn't matter. It's my personal spa bath, so you don't need to wear anything." She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him along behind her.

"No thanks Chloe, I really need to go home," he almost tripped over as she dragged him inside. He saw her stereo sitting on an ornate side table as they crossed the threshold and used his foot to knock it over.

The mood music disappeared and Chloe gasped, "No, no it must be perfect." She fastened her robe, "I'll get this sorted out." She hurried off to find her phone.

Adrien took the opportunity to unlock the main door then headed back to the balcony, it was his best option as she'd chase after him if he left via the door. He snuck behind one of the large potted plants and opened the side of his shirt, "Plagg you were right. Claws out." As he transformed he heard a gasp and looked up to see a wide-eye Ladybug staring at him from the roof. He extended his baton and launched up to land beside her. Panic surged through him. She'd just seen him transform but how much did she see prior? What did she think? Good lord he hoped she didn't think he was into Chloe. "Milady?"

She blinked as she continued staring at him. "I-I came to…"

Chloe's shrill voice sounded as she called for Adrien. He winced and grabbed Ladybug's hand as he pulled her away from the edge, "Let's get out of here."

She followed him with a confused look on her face and his heart began to pound. As they reached the opposite side of the roof he snagged an arm around her waist and launched them away with his baton. They were several blocks away when Cat Noir decided on the best place to talk. Her grip tightened on him as she saw where they were going, "You're taking me to your house."

He threw her a cheeky grin, "Well I've always wanted to take you home."

For once she didn't groan and he wasn't sure what that meant. They swung through his open window and landed gracefully on the floor. He left one hand on her back as he put away his baton with the other. His eyes searched her face as she looked around his room, he caught her chin and turned her face towards him. "I don't know how long you were on that roof but I assure you that I have absolutely no interest in Chloe."

She chewed her lip, "I-I know I could tell."

He sagged with relief and lowered his forehead to hers, "Oh good I was worried you'd think the worst."

Her voice was a whisper, "So y-you're Adrien."

He moved away and cocked his head, "Yeah I am. I guess the cat's out of the bag." His eyes widened as her hands cupped his cheeks.

"But you act so differently," she gently moved his head viewing the various angles.

"Being Cat Noir gives me the freedom I lack as Adrien." His lips parted in shock, realisation hit him and he inhaled sharply, "You know me out of the mask don't you."

She nodded, "I do."

He grinned and opened his mouth to speak but her hands drew his face to hers and then her lips were on his. He was so surprised it took him a moment to react. His lady was kissing him and he'd never known a better feeling.

* * *

Ladybug was kissing Cat Noir because she wanted to, she never thought it would happen but then she hadn't known that Adrien lay beneath the mask. She had been so stunned initially she didn't know what to do but then he'd brought her to his room and laid his forehead against hers. Her body had reacted as it normally did to Adrien and she decided to take a chance.

She ran one hand into his hair, he pulled her closer and his kisses became more ardent. Her lips curved into a smile as she heard him purr. She couldn't resist lifting her fingers to caress one of his cat ears. With that he pressed her against the wall, his right hand roamed to her thigh, catching her knee and lifting it to hook her ankle around him.

She'd had no idea just how passionate he'd become and things were moving a little too quickly. He didn't know she was Marinette under the mask and she suspected he'd be in for a big shock. She removed his hand from her leg and gently pushed him back. They were both panting as they watched each other.

He grinned at her, "Wow, that was amazing. I knew it would be."

She couldn't agree more and she beamed at him before dropping her eyes to the floor. "But you don't know who I really am."

His finger traced her jaw, "That can easily be fixed. We could transform together."

She looked up at him, "I don't know if you'll like what you see."

His brow furrowed, "Is that why you kissed me? You think it's the only chance you'll get?"

She looked at the floor and nodded.

He pulled her into his arms, "I will love all of you bug-a-boo, with or without the mask you're the girl I fell for. Nothing will change there."

She let out a heavy breath, "Okay let's do this. Ready?"

He nodded, "Claws in."

"Spots off," she closed her eyes and heard his gasp. She opened her eyes and took in his surprised face. Tikki zoomed passed and hugged the black kwami at Adrien's shoulder. Marinette turned to stare at them and Tikki grinned as she looked between the miraculous holders.

"Marinette," Adrien beamed as he pulled her into his arms.

She looked up at him in surprise, "Y-you're not disappointed."

"How could I be? One of my good friends is also the girl I love, it doesn't get any better than that."

She dropped her head to his shoulder and squeezed him back, "I love you too." His phone began to ring and she groaned, "Are you going to get that?"

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen before tossing it over his shoulder. She cringed as she heard a crunch and the ringing stopped.

"I think you broke your phone."

He grinned as he stroked her face, "Since it was Chloe I didn't think you'd care."

She chuckled, "You're right I don't."

"So, where were we?"

She smiled, "You were going to kiss me."

* * *

 **And now I'll let your imagination take over. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you're after a longer read I will be posting the next chapter for "A Recipe for MariChat" over the weekend. Cheers :)**


End file.
